Love Letters
by elysium16
Summary: (Complete) Hermione and Ron both like each other, but don't know how to express themselves. Harry helps them get talking, but what happens after? RonHermione, HarryGinny.
1. In Which Harry Plays Cupid

**Love Letters**

**In Which Harry Plays Cupid.**

_My Darling,  
Please, listen to me. I love you._

'Too desperate!'

To The Boy Who Holds My Heart,

'Yuk!' thought Hermione, as she threw the second piece of parchment into the fireplace. 'What I really need is something, less mushy, maybe to find out if he likes me...' Hermione sat in the common room, absent minded ley sucking on the end of her quill. It was well past midnight, but she was determined to stay up as long as it took to write Ron the perfect letter.

It was the second day into year 6 for the trio, and Hermione wasn't the only one picking up on the much stronger vibes from Ron to herself. Much earlier that day at breakfast, as she and Harry found themselves gaping after Ron as he made yet another stuttering exit, Harry made a statement.

"Ron is head over heals for you."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, as half a mouthful of orange juice flew out of her mouth. "He is not! What makes you think that? Are you sure? Oh, does he like me?"

"Yes, he does. It's obvious, especially after the way he acted over the summer at the burrow," Harry replied, oh so calmly. "He could barely speak when you entered a room, he stared at you as you walked out of a room, and not to mention the sleepless nights I had up in his room, listening to him muttering 'Hermione, 'Mione, mine...' in his sleep, and when confronted by this information, his ears would turn so scarlet, I thought they'd catch fire!"

At these words, Harry could see a slight smile play across Hermione's lips. "Oh, Harry, I really like Ron, but it's just so hard to tell him!"

"I'm glad you've finally admitted it," Harry, said with a smirk. "and don't worry, I won't say anything. Partly because he wouldn't believe me anyway, and partly because he needs to hear it from you."

"Yes," said Hermione, a touch of desperation creeping into her voice. "but how should I? I'm too embarrassed!"

Harry thought for a minute, then, with a look of sudden inspiration, he said, "Why don't you write him a letter? That way you would be able to put all your feelings into it without him being there to make you nervous or to interrupt you."

So here she was, trying as hard as she might to write a letter that wouldn't make her sound completely desperate, but to also express the feelings she has had for Ronald Weasley, since their first year at Hogwarts.

Finally, she was happy with the finished product. She, with Harry's prior permission, carefully tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and gave the owl instructions to deliver it to Ron at breakfast in the Great Hall. Hedwig blinked slowly to show she understood, then flew out the window.

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast the next day, dully staring at his cereal. He felt someone sit down next to him and jumped.

"Expecting someone?" said Harry.

"I just thought you w-were - ah - someone else..." He stammered.

"Hermione?"

"No!"

"Mate, just tell her you like her," Harry said, but was cut off before he could say anymore but the sudden beating of wings, signifying that the owl post had arrived.

"Here comes Hedwig for you, Harry," said Ron as he looked up and saw the beautiful snowy owl soaring towards them. Though instead of flying to Harry, she landed in front of Ron.

Harry, who was not surprised by this, said "I think she got something for you mate, but you might want to wait for some privacy to read it," and at the confused look on Ron's face, he added "It's not from me, but if you use your brain you should be able to work out who it is from."

Ron looked around the table for further clues, and Harry just stood up and left for his first lesson, shaking his head.

Ron followed Harry's advice, and although he was burning to know what the letter contained, he waited until lunch before he raced up the stairs to the common room to read it. After all, it could contain information from the Order of the Phoenix. As he opened it, and read the first couple of lines, he discovered that this was far better.

_Dear Ron,  
I'm so sorry that I cannot speak to you in person right now, but I fear that I'm not that strong, and if I tried I would have run from telling you what I need to say. I really like you Ron, as more than a friend, and I can only dream that you feel the same way. I will understand if you don't feel this way for me, as I do for you, but I need to ask.  
I am still, and always will be your friend, don't forget that, and please don't let the fear of ruining our friendship alter your decision in any way.  
From Hermione.  
_  
"Bloody hell!" said Ron to the deserted common room. 'I had no idea she felt this way,' he thought to himself. He felt so happy he thought he could burst, and spill happiness all over the place. This girl, this gorgeous, intelligent girl, who had been one of his best friends for the past 5 years, liked him as much as he liked her. He couldn't believe it.  
Ever since the Yule ball in year 4, he had thought of her as a girl, not just his friend, but a girl he liked, and ever since last year, he thought about her all the time. He couldn't help himself. Over the summer, it had just gotten worse. When she wasn't there, he missed her like crazy, but where she was, he found he couldn't talk, couldn't eat, he needed all his energy just to stop himself continually staring at her.  
'It's no wonder she was acting so strange in class today,' Ron thought, 'I just assumed she was ignoring me because she'd gone off me, or something.'

He hurried to his next lesson, defence against the dark arts, and took his seat next to Harry, smiling broadly. "Harry, the letter, did you know?" he whispered while they were supposed to be copying down notes from the board.

"Of course I knew, you stupid git. I was the one who suggested she write a letter, as she was scared of what you'd say," he whispered back.

"What do I do now?"

"Talk to her after class, or this afternoon in the common room, if you want more time," Harry hurriedly replied.

Ron looked over at Hermione, who briefly looked up at him, then quickly bent her head back down to her notes in embarrassment. Ron's smile faded a little. "What if she said it was a big mistake, of that she was sleep-writing or something?" he asked, his smile now completely gone.

The look Harry gave him was one of deep disgust. "We're supposed to be writing this down, and you'd better pay more attention if you want to become an Auror. Furthermore, if you can't even see what's right in front of your face, I don't like your chances."

"Oh, come on mate, please help me, you know how much I like her. I really don't want to screw this up."

"Borrow Hedwig and reply to her letter," Harry hissed back. "Now just concentrate on this, because you know Snape is dying to fail me at defence against the dark arts since professor Dumbledore gave in and gave him the job."


	2. In Which Time Runs Out

**In Which Time Runs Out.**

"It's been three days since I wrote Ron that letter, and still nothing!" Hermione complained to Ginny in the Gryffindor common room.

"Talk to him!" Ginny said. "You're never going to get this sorted out unless you two finally talk. Pull him aside after him and Harry get back from Quidditch practice tonight."

"Ok, I will," Hermione resolved. "After all, what kind of couple would we make if we can't even talk to each other?"

Hermione went up to her room to check if she remembered to bring the red tinted lip gloss she bought over the summer, to try and impress Ron. The last couple of days it had been weirder than ever between them. His ears were always the brightest shade of red she'd ever seen them, and he could barely look at her.

Hermione crossed the room to her trunk, where she saw an odd sight. Hedwig was sitting on her bed, a piece of rolled parchment tied to her leg. At first she thought it was the letter she'd written to Ron, but on closer inspection she discovered that it most certainly was not.

_Oh, Hermione!  
You have made me so happy! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this to your face, but I can barely talk at all when your around, let alone to you. I even had to get Hedwig to wait until I am at Quidditch practice to deliver this letter to you, in case your letter to me was a mistake. Please don't tell me this was all a big mistake, I couldn't bear it. You are the most beautiful girl I've seen, and I'm so sorry it took me so long to see what was right in front of my eyes.  
If you would like to take our friendship to the next level, and be my girlfriend, please meet me at your favourite oak tree next to the lake half an hour after Quidditch practice.  
Yours Hopefully, Ron._

Hermione felt her throat closing up as the tears of joy started streaming down her face. She hastily looked at her watch and, with horror, she realised she only had 15 minutes to get down there. Wiping the tears from her face, she sprinted out of the dormitory.

She reached the common room, almost knocking over Lavender, and rushed past Ginny, who called after her, "Hermione, are you Ok? Where are you going?"

Pausing to turn around and show Ginny the enormous smile on her face, she called back, "To meet Ron, oh Ginny, I'll tell you all about it later!" and she rushed through the portrait hole and started sprinting down the hall.

"That was so intense!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry, you really have a great knack for making the most of a Quidditch practice. I think McGonagall knew what she was doing after all, making you captain. That was great! You even had Ginny getting past me in the end!"

"Thanks," Harry grinned. The two friends were walking side by side, broomsticks over their shoulders, on the way to the oak tree Hermione loved to study under in the warm weather. It's over the other side of the lake, making for more of a walk than either of their aching muscles would have liked, but at least it was private for Ron and Hermione to have some much needed time together to sort things out.

"Thanks again, mate, for coming with me to wait for Hermione," Ron said after a few minutes of walking in silence. "I don't think I'd be able to stand the tension of waiting for her on my own. I hope she comes."

"Of course she will! And when she does, I'm clearing off. There's no way I'm going to stand around a watch you to make mushy faces at each other!"

As if we'd want you there, anyway," grinned Ron. "A face like yours would kill the mood, it would."

Harry pulled a face and playfully pushed his best friend. Another minute of walking and they'd reached the oak tree. A look of worry crossed Ron's face when he saw that Hermione wasn't there. Harry, looking at his watch, said "Don't stress, she's still got 10 minutes."

Ron relaxed a little, but began pacing in front of the tree, so to distract him, Harry started asking questions about the Chuddley Cannons last Quidditch match. After a detailed play by play explanation, Ron concluded by informing Harry that their long awaited comeback was just around the corner. The Chuddley Cannons had, of course, lost once again, but not by nearly as much as usual.

At 8:30 on the dot, exactly half an hour after Quidditch had finished, Ron began to pace again, and at 8:45, Ron declared all lost. "It's not like her to be late! She's not coming, I'm such a dumb prat! How could I have even thought that she'd like me anyway?"

Harry tried to reason with him, but nothing he said seemed to help, and just made Ron feel worse, so Harry said "Look, why don't we just go up to the common room to make sure she actually got the letter?"

Ron agreed, thinking he could slip off up to his bed when he got there, and pretend that the whole day had never happened. This was by far the worse he had ever felt in his entire life. He felt like his still beating heart had been ripped right out of his chest, just after someone giving him a good kick in the stomach. As he started to follow Harry, he silently wished that the whole world could turn black, to reflect how he was feeling.

Hermione sprinted down the last staircase and out into the entrance hall. As she neared the doors, she took another glance at her watch. 'Oh my god,' she thought, 'only 5 minutes to get there!' She couldn't believe it had taken her 10 minutes just to get into the entrance hall, though she had spent a lot of time tripping over her robes as she ran. Hermione never tripped over, but she was in such a hurry and all she could think about was Ron, so she just wasn't paying any attention at all to what her feet were doing.

"Miss Granger!" called a silky voice behind her, and she practically froze in mid-stride. Turning around, Hermione came face to face with Snape.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione said, trying to sound innocent, as well as keep the guilty feeling in her chest from spreading up and on to her face. 'I'm not doing anything wrong,' she told herself. 'I'm a prefect, and I am allowed to be anywhere in the grounds at this time.'

It seemed that Snape was thinking this same thing, for he said, "Tell me, Miss Granger, why is a prefect such as yourself running through the castle at such great speeds, setting a bad example for the lower years?"

"I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't see you there," she said hurriedly.

"That, is obvious," drawled Snape, loathing dripping from his voice, "but not the point. I think that will have to be 20 points from Gryffindor."

"Ok," she replied. Anything, she didn't care, as long as she could still see Ron tonight.

She turned to start walking away, but before she could take another step, Snape said "And you might remind your friend, Mr above-the-rules Potter that he in not a prefect, and as such only has," he took out a silver pocket watch, flipped it open, and confirmed Hermione's fear "25 minutes until I can have the utmost pleasure of spending my afternoons babysitting him in detention. And I'll have another 10 points from Gryffindor for your insolence." He sneered, turned, and walked away.

'25 minutes? That means I'm already 5 minutes late!' Hermione thought wildly. 'Oh no, my watch must be a bit slow, and all that time I just wasted with Snape!'

Hatred coursing through her veins, she was careful to slowly turn and walk out of the entrance hall and down the stone steps. Once on the grass, she started sprinting with all her might towards the far side of the lake. 'Please Ron,' she thought desperately as she went, 'just 10 more minutes. Please don't give up on me. Please don't give up on us.'


	3. In Which Ron and Hermione Talk at Last

**In Which Ron and Hermione Talk at Last.**

SMACK!

Ron crashed to the ground. He opened his eyes blearily, muttering "Harry...why'd you..." then, as he pulled his eyes properly into focus, he saw Harry's figure, leaning above him, grinning broadly. Then his brain registered that there was someone hugging his chest, crying. He propped his head up, so as to get a better look at the person. "Hermione!" he gasped.

"I was so worried I wouldn't make it," she sobbed. Harry gently pried Hermione's body from Ron, and helped them both up off the grass. Then Hermione launched into telling them everything that had happened since her conversation with Ginny by the common room fire. "So Harry, you'd better get back up to Gryffindor tower, I just know Snape will be lurking around somewhere, and you haven't got your invisibility cloak with you!" she concluded.

"Don't worry, I'm going," Harry replied. I wouldn't dream of staying any longer, anyway," he said with a smirk.

Ron's ears turned scarlet, and Hermione looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"See you two lovebirds later," Harry smiled, as he started jogging towards the castle.

Hermione and Ron walked uneasily back to the oak tree, and sat down together. After a minute of tense and embarrassed silence, Hermione finally broke the ice between them, and, picking up Ron's hand off his lap, she slowly entwined her fingers in his.

"Blimey!" Ron said softly.

"I'm so glad I made it," said Hermione. "and I'm sorry if I caused you any pain when you thought I wasn't coming. Or when I accidentally knocked you to the ground. I saw the look on your face, and I don't know what came over me! I just had to hug you, and show you how I feel. I just got a bit carried away while I was running towards you to do so."

"None of that matters any more, Hermione. All that matters it that we're together, and how we feel about each other."

"How we feel about each other?" Hermione could feel a slight smile playing across her lips. "How about you show me?"

Ron mumbled something incoherent. Hermione stroked his hand reassuringly and moved ever so slightly towards him. He moved his face in towards hers and slowly their lips met. As they shared their first kiss together, it felt as if time had stopped just for them, and neither could hear any other sound then their own hearts racing. They kissed gently at first, then as their lips explored each others, with more passion.

Ron couldn't help wondering why he'd been such a git and hadn't done this sooner. He couldn't believe how great it felt, to be snogging the girl of his dreams.

As their lips reluctantly parted, Hermione said "So, Ronald Weasley, does this mean you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you want to be my girlfriend," he replied. They both smiled, and Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a tight and loving embrace. Ron hugged back just as tight, and soon they were up against the old oak tree, passionately kissing again as if their lips had never been parted. The stars shone brightly above them in the sky, and danced just below them, reflected in the lake, and they sat enthralled in each other, Hogwarts newest, and most in love couple.

Ron and Hermione continued to kiss for hours, but it felt like only minutes had passed when Hermione looked at her watch and gasped. "Ron, it's almost 11:30! Prefect are only allowed to be out until 11! Ooh, we're going to be in so much trouble if we are caught out here."

"Yeah..." said a dreamy sounding Ron, lightly touching her neck and leaning in for another kiss. It felt so good, he never wanted it to end.

After they broke apart, Hermione said "Come on, handsome, lets head back to the castle." and she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair.

"Handsome?" Ron was shocked. No one had ever said he was handsome before.

"Oh, Ron, don't you know? You've always been handsome to me."

Although Ron's ears went red, his cheek's flushed with pleasure. He loved the hearing a beautiful girl say such wonderful things to him. He stood up and held out his hand to help Hermione up. When she was standing he took her in his arms and whispered in her ear "You are the most wonderful girl I have ever known, and even if you wake up tomorrow morning, and change your mind about being my girlfriend, I am so happy that we had tonight together."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and pulled away, taking a hold of her hand as he did so. They started towards the castle, and Hermione said "I'm so glad that we are going to be together this year. Last year was the worst yet. It was like torture! I just wanted to reach out and touch you, but I was so scared of what you'd say. It took all the inner strength and resolve I had to give you that kiss before your first Quidditch game!"

"I'm glad you did, it was the only good thing about that day. I remember when I first kicked off, I could barely fly straight." A faint smile came to his lips as he said the last part. He was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Hermione now that the fear of rejection had left him.

Far too quickly they reached the steps and were walking up them toward the huge front doors. Hermione was amazed at how it had felt like it took forever to run towards Ron, yet when she wished time to slow down because she was enjoying being with him so much, it simply sped up, and she was at the castle in an instant.

They walked through the entrance hall together and ascended the first flight of stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible.

They were almost at the fat lady's portrait when a sinister voice from behind them said "Well, well, what do we have here? Two Gryffindor prefects out after hours?  
Tut, tut, this will never do."

Ron whirled around, and Hermione jumped. She too turned and saw that it was Snape again, though she already knew from the sound of his voice.

"I think that will be 50 points, each," Snape said, and Ron's jaw dropped. As if answering Ron's thoughts, he continued "As I have already reminded Miss Granger once tonight that she is a prefect, and here she is again, with another prefect, setting more bad examples."

The three stood there glaring at each other.

Snape said "I would ask what you two are doing out of your dormitories at this time of night," his gaze lowered to their entwined fingers "but that is fairly obvious. I shall be notifying all of your teachers so they can make sure you pair are separated in class. We can't have you distracted, now, can we, Weasley, is your grades in defence against the dark arts are anything to go by." He looked as if he would like to separate them permanently. "Now get to bed." With that, he swept off.

They went through the portrait hole, and Ron exploded. "What a stupid git! Separating us? And he knows that you, me and Harry get the top marks in defence against the dark arts! Ever since he took over, he's been trying to change that, though!"

"Just ignore him, Ron," Hermione said calmingly. "He's just trying to cause problems. Even if he does separate us in class, who cares? He can't do anything about after class."

"Yes, but I like talking to you in class."

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry, I'll find a way for us to still be together in class, if it means that much to you."

"Well," Ron said "it does." Hermione beamed at him.

Then she said "As much as I hate to say this, we'd better go to bed."

They shared one last goodnight kiss, and each walked up their separate staircases, to their dormitories. Neither could help wondering if the next day would be as great as this one had turned out to be.


	4. In Which Snape Proves He's a Nuisance

**In Which Snape Proves He's a Nuisance.**

Ron opened the door to the 6th year boys dormitory, expecting to hear plenty of snoring. It was, after all, past midnight, but when he entered the large bedroom, he found his room mates either studying or talking, none of the asleep. When they realised he was there, they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Apparently they'd been waiting up for him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"How was your big night?" asked Seamus, a wicked grin on his face.

"You told them?" Ron demanded of Harry.

"Sorry mate," Harry said apologetically, "but when it got to 10:30, they started asking me where you were, and Ginny opened her big mouth and said that she didn't know about you, but Hermione wasn't there either, and she'd left with a big grin on her face."

Ron's ears turned a little red at thought of everyone knowing, but a big smile still spread across his face.

"So it's true, then," Neville piped up from his bed, where he lay studying a Herbology book. "You and Hermione are finally together?"

"Yeah, it took you two long enough," put in Dean.

"Hey!" said Ron, slightly indignant.

"Well?" said Harry, "Did you guys sort things out or not?"

Everyone looked at Ron, expectantly waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah, ok, we did" the four boys continued to look at him, so he continued, "and she's my girlfriend."

"Congratulations, mate," Harry grinned.

"Yeah, good for you," said Neville, "She's liked you for ages."

Dean and Seamus nodded their agreement, and Dean said "So, is she a good kisser?"

"I'm not telling you lot that!" Ron replied hotly.

"You two better not snog in class!" Seamus said. "Put us off our work, that will!"

"You don't have to worry about that!" Ron replied ruefully, and at the quizzical expressions, he explained meeting Snape in the hallway.

"That idiot!" exclaimed Harry. "As if any of the teachers are going to listen to him, they all know how he tries to cause trouble for everyone but his own students."

"Yeah," agreed Dean. "Don't worry about it."

After a hearty session of calling Snape names, and talking about the awful things he's done, the five boys decided it was time for bed after Neville had fallen asleep, his loud snores penetrating their discussion.

Over the next few days, it was obvious that the teachers did listen to Snape's advice to separate Ron and Hermione. They were separated in every class except for History of Magic with Professor Binns, who apparently didn't care who sat with whom, as long as he was able to get through his long monotones lectures.

"It's not fair!" Ron complained to Hermione one night at dinner. "I can't concentrate with you over the other side of the room. Besides, you help explain things when I can't understand them, or just didn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and said "I know, Ron, it makes it much easier to have you next to me. I've started to daydream a little in class! Maybe if we reasoned with the teachers?"

"I don't like your chances of that," said Harry, as he sat down next to Ron. "You know what Snape is like. He's probably already warned them you'd try that."

"Hmm," Hermione thought to herself. "You're probably right."

Ron stabbed a roast potato a bit too hard with his fork. "I hate that stupid prat!"

"We'll be fine," said Hermione calmingly, taking his hand under the long Gryffindor house table. "We have all weekend to be together before more classes." That thought brought a smile to both their faces, while Harry sat watching Ginny, who was a little further up the table, eating her dinner.


	5. In Which Ron Finds Out What Harrys Been ...

**In Which Ron Finds Out What Harry's Been Doing.**

A month had passed, and still things were the same in class for Ron and Hermione. While Hermione insisted that it was only class, and it didn't really matter as they were there to learn anyway, Ron looked at it a different way.

"Hermione, it's not about you just being my girlfriend," he'd said to her yesterday on the way to Transfiguration. "I think of you as more than that. Your my best friend as well, and I miss hanging out with you in class."

Their conversation had to end there, as they'd reached Professor McGonagall's classroom, and had to take their seats in opposite corners of the room.

Now Hermione was once again in Potions class, and instead of concentrating on her face changing draught, a potion used be Aurors to change their appearance, she was wondering how Ron was doing with it, as she knew it was his and Harry's dream to become Aurors.

After potions, the three friends caught up in the hall way, to walk up to the Great Hall together for dinner. "That new potions teacher is great," said Harry. "He actually explains stuff, and I know I'm heaps better at potions now, I didn't find that one difficult at all."

"Um, yeah, it was alright," muttered Ron as they sat down for dinner with Ginny.

After they'd finished eating, Ginny and Harry made their excuses and left together for the common room. Ron was grateful for this as it gave him a little bit of time with Hermione.

"I wasn't really concentrating in Potions," Ron said, a sheepish grin on his face. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and had to do something about it, so I wrote you a letter." He pushed a roll of parchment into her hands.

"You're so sweet, Ron," said Hermione as she pocketed the parchment. "I'll read it as soon as I get up to the common room." she gave him a sweet little kiss on the cheek, and left. She couldn't wait to read his letter.

She went through the portrait hole, and straight up to her room, not even noticing Gryffindor's newest couple on the armchair together by the fire.

Hermione sat on her bed, unrolled the parchment, and started to read.

_Hello Beautiful,  
I'm sorry, I know I should be concentrating on this potion right now, but I'm looking at the back of your hair, and I can't believe how lucky I am, and I need more than anything right now to tell you that. To tell you that you are amazing. To tell you that I'm the luckiest guy in this class right now, in Hogwarts right now, and probably in the whole world right now. Please come and meet me in the common room after you read this. I need to be with you, and every minute you're away is torture for me.  
Love, Ron.  
_  
Hermione was smiling so broadly after she finished reading Ron's letter. She bent down to put it in her draw with his other letter, and as she did so, she had an idea. A good, no, great idea. 'Wow, how could I not have thought of this before!' she thought to herself.

Hermione couldn't wait to go and see Ron, like his letter said, and to hear what Ron thought of her idea. She rushed down to the common room, barely able to contain her excitement.

Ron was so caught up in the argument he was having with Harry, that he didn't notice when Hermione entered the common room from the stairwell that led up to the girls dormitories.

"She's my sister!" Ron yelled, a mixture of anger and shock on his face. "And neither of you even had the decency to tell me!"

"Yeah?" Harry yelled back, "Well maybe that's because we knew you'd act like this!"

"I'm only acting like this because instead of hearing about your good intentions towards Ginny from my best friend, I have to walk in here and see you two snogging by the fire, hand's everywhere!" Ron shouted the words hands everywhere louder then the rest.

"My hands were not everywhere," Harry had lowered his voice to a growl. "They were on the small of her back, and I was kissing her by the fire because, well, because I feel the same way about her as you do about Hermione, and if you'd shut your fat mouth for two seconds, then I would explain to you that I couldn't help myself kissing her, and we were originally going to wait for you to come so we could talk to you about it before we made anything official."

While Harry was talking, Hermione had crept around them and was now standing next to Ron, intending to try and calm him down. Ron was oblivious to this.

"Fine job, you did of waiting for me!" he shouted, irrational anger pumping through him. He knew he was being stupid, but he didn't care. His pride had been hurt. "The whole of Gryffindor knew before me about you and Ginny." As he said Ginny, Ron swung his arm out to intending to indicate his embarrassed looking sister, who was still sitting, although rather stiffly, on the armchair by the fire. Instead, there was a loud CRACK! He turned, stunned, to see Hermione, who he hadn't know was there, hand over her nose which blood was spilling out of at an alarming rate.

Ron's expression instantly turned to shock and worry. He couldn't believe what he'd just done!

"Hermione!" Ron sat her on a nearby chair and knelt on the ground beside her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!"

Harry and Ginny rushed over to help as Hermione said thickly, "I bknow you didn't," tears streaming down her face. It hurt her so much, but she knew it wasn't Ron's fault, it was just an accident.

"Here," said Harry, "We'll take you to the hospital wing, Madam Pomphrey will fix that up in no time."

"You and Ginny stay here," Ron said, their argument not forgotten, though his voice was softer now, almost back to normal. "I'll take her."

Hermione insisted on walking herself, instead of Ron carrying her like he wanted to, so he put her arm over his shoulder, and his arm around her waist, and together they slowly walked to the hospital wing.

When they got there, Madam Pomphrey gave them a what-have-you-two-been-doing look, but didn't ask any questions, for which they were both grateful.

After a quick examination of Hermione's nose, and the rest of her face, she pronounced the nose to be broken. "Don't worry, child," she said at the look Hermione gave her, "You got here in plenty of time. There will be no visible signs it was ever broken. You only get that awful looking nose if you leave too long before you get it fixed up."

Hermione looked relieved at this news, but Ron still looked as worried as ever. After a quick incantation, and a wave of her wand, the school's nurse told Hermione that she had to lay down on the bed for ten minute before she could examine it again, just to be sure. At the determined look on Ron's face, she said "Oh, alright Mr Weasley, you may stay too." and walked into her office to draw up the paper work.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Ron turned to Hermione. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there, I swear!" he said with a look of fear in his eyes. "I'd never ever hit you on purpose! You do believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I believe you! It was just an accident, anyone would be able to see that." she replied, to which Ron's face relaxed for an instant, then took up the worried look once more. "So," Hermione ventured, desperate to keep Ron's thoughts occupied so he wouldn't worry about her. "Harry and Ginny are finally together then?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It isn't that that bothers me. It's the fact that he didn't tell me, that's what I'm upset over. I was just so shocked to see them there, like that, and I guess the yelling just, sort of, got out of control. I didn't know which way to react. Guess I chose a bad one, hey?"

"No, not a great way to go about it, but don't worry. Just talk to Harry and make it up with him," Hermione said. "I'm sure he understands how you're feeling. Don't get out of control, either, because I know first hand how it feels to like someone, and find out that they like you back. I don't think anything could have stopped me kissing you that night!" She smiled, and all of Ron's anger melted away. He now understood why Harry and Ginny couldn't wait to share their first kisses together.

He took Hermione's hand. 'Tell her,' he thought to himself. 'Tell her what you really wanted to write in that letter' "Ah, Hermione..." Ron said as they smiled warmly at each other "I, ah..."

Just then Madam Pomphrey came bustling back to check on Hermione's nose. Ron reluctantly let go of his girlfriends hand as she sat up on the bed. After another quick examination, they were told that Hermione's nose was completely fine as if nothing had ever happened, and they walked back to the common room hand-in-hand, all previous thoughts half forgotten with the news that Ron had not done any lasting damage.

When Ron and Hermione got back to the common room, Ginny and Harry rushed over to make sure Hermione was Ok. After Hermione assured them that she was completely fine, she and Ginny made their excuses and went up to the dormitories.

"Ron, mate, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you first, about me and Ginny," apologised Harry. "I know she's your sister and you're just trying to look out for her."

"Don't apologise. I shouldn't have acted like that," Ron said, feeling ashamed at the way he'd behaved earlier. "When I was in the hospital wing with Hermione, I realised that you probably didn't have much of a chance to talk to me about it anyway, with the way I've been going on about Hermione all the time."

Harry knew exactly what Ron was talking about, but he didn't want to say anything in case it got them into another argument. So he just said "Girls, mate. They do funny things to us."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Especially the ones your in love with."

At this, Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You told her you love her? Wow, that's great! So, when's the wedding?" he joked.

Ron looked uncomfortable. "Not exactly," he said, ignoring the wedding comment. "I've been trying to tell her for the last couple of days, but it's been hard. I was going to write it in the letter I gave her today, but for the first time I tell her, it should be to her face, so I had all my resolve set on telling her after she read the letter, but well, you know..." he said, trailing off as he thought about his and Harry's fight.

"Oh, right," muttered Harry. "Ah well, there's always tomorrow at Hogsmeade."

Ron brightened as he heard this. Hogsmeade, of course! He had forgotten all about tomorrow being their first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

Meanwhile, up in Hermione's dormitory, the girls were reflecting on the past couple of weeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Harry, but Harry wanted to wait until after we'd talked to Ron. I hope this doesn't hurt their friendship." Ginny said, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione smiled. "I perfectly understand you not saying anything to me first, and I'll bet those two are sorting it out right now. Anyway, now that it's all out in the open, what happened with you two? Last year you'd given up on him, and were dating other boys, like Dean Thomas."

"You know perfectly well Dean and I broke up over the summer holidays!"

"Yes," Hermione said patiently, "But Harry didn't know that."

"Oh, yes, well Dean told him, I guess. Anyway, a couple of weeks ago I was in the common room doing some homework, and Harry came and sat down next to me. I asked where you and Ron were, and he just said off together as usual," Hermione looked a bit embarrassed, so Ginny hurried on. "We started talking about it, and he said he didn't really mind, and he was glad for you two. He seemed a bit funny, and I asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't say. Every afternoon after that, he'd come and find me, and we'd just talk about everything, about how he missed Sirius, and about class, and anything else. Then, four days ago, he was acting all strange again, so I asked him what was wrong for the second time. He seemed reluctant, so I told him that I really cared about him and was worried. He looked up at me and said 'Ginny, I'm so sorry that I've been such a prat and it took me so long to figure out what a wonderful girl you are, even after I started noticing how beautiful you are when I was in third year. I guess my vision was just clouded by the fact that you're my best friends sister, but I want you to be more than that. You mean more than that to me.'"

Hermione looked like she wanted to cry. "Oh, Gin, that's beautiful. What did you say to him?"

"I said that I've always felt that way about him, and he asked me to go into Hogsmeade with him, so I asked him if this meant he wanted me to be his girlfriend, and he said yes, more than anything! I was so happy, and I lent in to kiss him, but he stopped me, and said that as much as he wanted to, we had to wait to talk to Ron about it first, and it wouldn't be right to do anything until we told him. I agreed, seeing how much it meant to him. But tonight... well I guess we're weak, we thought that one kiss couldn't hurt, and we'd defiantly talk to Ron tonight anyway, but that kiss turned into many kisses, then Ron walked in, now everything's a big mess and I feel awful about the whole thing!"

"Ginny," Hermione said seriously, "You two aren't weak at all! There's no way I could have waited that long! Anyway, I'm sure it's all sorted out by now."

"I hope your right," Ginny replied.

The girls said goodnight and Ginny went down to the fifth year girl's dormitory. As Hermione lay in her bed, waiting for sleep to come, she couldn't help but think that there was something she'd forgotten, even though everything around her was working out perfectly.


	6. In Which Hermione Remembers

**In Which Hermione Remembers.**

Hogsmeade was going great. Harry and Ron had taken the girls on a double date to Madam Puddifoots cafe, and even though they hated it in there, with all the frills and flowers, they were glad that Ginny and Hermione loved it, thinking how romantic it was.

The two couples were walking up the main street in Hogsmeade, looking in the different shops windows as they passed, and just enjoying the last bit of sunshine they were likely to get until spring. Ron thought that the only was this day could get better was that later, when he told Hermione he loved her, if she said it back to him.

As the passed the Quill and Parchment supplies store, Hermione stopped so suddenly that Ginny, who was walking behind her and Ron with Harry, ran into the back of her.

"Sorry Gin," Hermione said. "I've just remembered something important. Do you and Harry want to wait out her for a minute while Ron and I quickly run in here?"

"How about we all meet up at the Three Broomsticks later," jumped in Harry, giving Ron a knowing look.

"Yeah," said Ron, looking grateful to Harry. "How about 2pm?" 'It's 12:30 now,' he thought, 'that should give me plenty of time to talk to Hermione.'

The girls looked at each other, but neither had any problems with this, so, agreeing that that's what they'd do, Harry and Ginny headed on, and Ron and Hermione went into Quality Quill and Parchment Supplies.

As they walked down the rows of fancy quills and parchment towards the back of the well lit shop, Ron kept glancing back towards the door.

'He's acting quite strange,' thought Hermione. Out loud she said "I've had this great idea about how we can still kind of talk to each other in class, but with yours and Harry's fight last night, I completely forgot until I saw this shop!"

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable with the mention of last night, but said "That's great! What's your idea?"

"Well, I already had the idea to charm two pieces of parchment so that whatever I write on one, will show up on the other, that way we could each have one piece and could write each other messages in class, such as if you need help with anything."

Ron smiled at this last comment. Of course Hermione would make it sound as if she was doing this for education purposes only.

Hermione began reading over the names of parchment on the exotic parchment shelf. "So I went to the library and looked up spells in a book of simple charms," she continued. "I found the spell I was looking for, but it requires parchment from China that has bee enriched with dragons blood."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem," said Ron.

"It's not that that was the problem," replied Hermione as she found what she was looking for, took two rolls, and headed for the counter, Ron following. "The problem was that the spell had a note next to it saying that parchment under this charm was strictly banned, and any student caught using it in class would receive one month of detention, and be deducted however many house points the teacher at the time thinks appropriate."

Ron's face fell. "Oh, well I guess that finishes it then."

"No, I said that was the problem." Hermione paid for the parchment and they walked out of the shop.

Ron looked interested, but a little distracted as he started leading the way so they were heading towards the trees that surrounded the shrieking shack.

Hermione wasn't paying attention to where they were walking, and continued with her story. "When I got your letter and was putting it away, I saw an order form the twins had given out for their joke shop before they left. I remembered that last time I was talking to them, they told me they'd just invented Sweetheart Quills, which are a pair of quills only you and your sweetheart can see the ink they write in. The best part is that you don't have to buy special ink! The charm is on the quill to do that to any ink it's dipped in, and we can use them on the charmed parchment, and no one will know what the pieces are, as they will both look blank to everyone else."

"Wow, that's great," Ron said as they sat down on a log amongst the thick trees. Ron was in awe of how much thought she had put into this.

"So when we get back to Hogwarts, I've got to borrow Pig to ask Fred and George to send us a pair of the Quills, then as soon as they arrive, and I've charmed the parchment, it'll be like we weren't separated at all." She smiled and looked up into Ron's eyes as she said this, and felt the familiar surge of love within.

Ron looked at her beautiful smiling face and told himself it was now or never.


	7. In Which Contains Love and Hate

**In Which Contains Love and Hate.**

"Hermione," Ron said. "I, uh, I... think you look really pretty today..." 'Ron, you prat,' he thought. 'Don't be an idiot, just tell her!'

Hermione looked puzzled as she looked down at her old jeans and baggy blue sweater. "Thanks."

"Oh, but you look pretty all the time," he added quickly.

Hermione looked at him sceptically.

"Ok, though it's true, that's not really what I wanted to say," said Ron. "For a while now I've been trying to tell you something, but haven't had the guts, but I can't wait anymore."

Hermione looked at him, still slightly puzzled, but a little worried as well. 'What if he's trying to break up with me?' she thought. For such a smart witch, she wasn't really good at the love thing.

"I, uh, Hermione, I love you." 'There,' thought Ron, 'I finally said it. Oh God, she's not saying anything!'

Hermione looked at him, stunned, as her heart melted. "Ron! I love you too! Wow, it's so simple, of course that's what it is! Love!"

Ron couldn't believe she'd actually said it back to him! He was so happy. "I love you so much." He lent in towards her lips and they kissed, slow and long and full of passion and love.

By the time Ron and Hermione eventually got to the Three Broomsticks, they were half an hour late. Harry and Ginny didn't mind though, as they'd only just started going out, after all, and it meant more of a chance for them to talk to each other. Ron and Hermione struggled through the thick crowd of students, teachers and locals to the table where Harry and Ginny sat drinking their butterbeers. Even after they had ordered their drinks, the two were still grinning broadly, and refused to let go of each others hands from under the table.

Ginny thought that this was so sweet. While they were waiting for them, Harry had told her why Ron desperately wanted some alone time with Hermione, and they exchanged knowing looks when they first saw them walking towards their table. It was plain from the looks on their faces that Ron had said exactly what he wanted to, and got the answer he was looking for.

After a couple of hours of drinking butterbeer, laughing and joking, the two couples decided it was time to be getting back to Hogwarts. They were almost to the front gates when the four saw the three people they'd been least wanting to see that day. They gave a collective sigh as Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, spotted them too.

"So," sneered the pale white haired Slytherin, fondly referred to by Gryffindors as Ferret boy. "Looks like the weasels have finally conned some people into going out with them. Pity it's a freak and a mudblood." Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual stupid laughs.

Harry had had enough, and he no longer cared what the consequences were. He went to draw his wand, but he'd been beaten to it. He heard the familiar cry of Expeliarmas, and as Malfoy's wand went soaring through the air, he heard a wave of spells in the same voice, first turning Malfoy's legs to jelly, then giving him an extra pair of arms, then making a great green horn grow out of his forehead, and lastly turning his skin pink, all before Harry had the chance to do anything, or even turn around and see who was doing it all. He was in such shock that he didn't even realise he knew who the voice belonged to.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a fearful look and scurried off, leaving Malfoy lying on the ground in shock.

Harry, wide eyed, turned around and saw a pink faced, shaking with anger, Ron, who still had his wand pointing at what was barely recognisable as Malfoy, apparently unsure of what to do next.

Hermione and Ginny had their mouths hanging open, not knowing what to say. Ron didn't care, Malfoy had insulted his family, his best mate, and the girl he was head over heels in love with. He deserved it. Still slightly shaking with rage, he started walking again, determined not to think about the consequences. He'd done what he'd wanted to do for so long, and he was just going to enjoy the feeling of power for a little while at least.

Still in shock, the other three followed him. The girls hung back a little bit in order to think about what they'd just witnessed, and Harry went to walk beside Ron.

"That," said Harry, "Was wicked!"

Ron allowed himself to smile. "Thanks. I was just so angry!"

"That's an understatement. I was angry. I was just about to hex him myself, just one hex, but you got all that out before I even had my wand. Mate, you were furious. Now all we need is for Voldemort to insult everyone you love, and he won't stand a chance!"

They all went into the Great Hall for an early dinner. Ron had worked up an appetite. Soon all the Gryffindors knew what had happened, and Ron was being treated like a hero.

Hermione, while still a little worried about Ron being expelled, was also incredibly flattered the he'd went to such an extent to defend her honour.

Ginny kept saying that now she had no doubts about him becoming an Auror, he'd just have to get all the Death Eaters and various other bad guys to get him really mad.

They all finished their dinner, and were going to head up to the Gryffindor common room, but when the went out into the Entrance Hall, they came face to face with a livid looking Snape.


	8. In Which Hermione is Lonely

**In Which Hermione is Lonely.**

Hermione was lonely. She now knew what it was like for Harry when her and Ron first got together at the start of the year, although maybe that was a bit much. Harry had used that time to get closer to Ginny, after all.

Ron was in detention every afternoon, and Harry and Ginny were off falling in love, so that just left Hermione to her studies. The only problem was that she was always on top of her work, and she was running out of books to read, as you're only allowed to check out twenty books per week from the library!

'Oh well, it could have been worse,' as Hermione sat beside the roaring fire in the common room, she thought back to when Snape had caught up with Ron.

After Crabbe and Goyle had found him, and told him what had happened, Snape went down to where Malfoy, or what was barely recognisable as Malfoy, was still laying in shock, and took him to the hospital wing. Then, as fast as he could get away from Madam Pomphrey, he'd rushed to find Ron, eager to be the one to get him expelled.

When Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny had come face to face with him in the Entrance Hall, he was white with rage. He shouted at them about thinking they were better than everyone, and thinking they could hex people whenever they felt like it. For an instant, Hermione was afraid that he was about to hex them. Ron stepped forward and admitted it was all him, but that couldn't deter Snape from taking 200 points from Gryffindor.

The shouts of indignation brought out most people from the Great Hall, and Professor McGonnagal down from her office. She almost had to pull rank and order Snape to bring them to her office so she could over see punishment, as "the four of them are all in Gryffindor house."

Once in McGonagall's office, and she had been filled in on what happened, they were shouted at by a new person, a "deeply disappointed" person. "Ronald Weasley, you should think yourself lucky that you're not packing you bags right now," McGonnagal said through a white line barely recognisable a lips. Snape looked startled. Noticing this she elaborated "Mr. Malfoy has never been blameless in situations such as this. You shall have detentions every afternoon until the Christmas break."

Ron looked horrified at this, but at least he wasn't expelled. The others didn't receive detention as they hadn't done any of the hexing. Snape looked disappointed at the fact that Ron wasn't expelled, though they thought he'd cheer up knowing that he'd left Gryffindor with only 35 points.

Luckily Ron's detentions didn't include weekends, though the only time Hermione got to spend with him on those was when she was helping him catch up on his mounds of homework and assignments. When he wasn't doing this, in class, or in detention, he was either at Quidditch practice or sleeping.

Gryffindor's team had to change Quidditch practice to Saturday and Sunday afternoons to accommodate for their keeper's detentions. No one minded too much, as they were still treating Ron as a bit of a hero for giving Malfoy what was coming to him, although they were a bit upset about the house points, but that was mainly directed at Snape.

The constant separation was hard on Hermione, but a thousand times harder on Ron when combined with all the stress he was under.

'Thank goodness that tonight's his last detention,' thought Hermione, as she awaited Ron's return, continually glancing at the portrait hole. The next day was the start of Christmas break, and the first day that the young couple could get their relationship back on track.


	9. In Which Contains a Surprise

**In Which Contains a Surprise.**

Ron was walking quickly back to Gryffindor Tower. It was the first day of the Christmas Holidays, and tonight him and Hermione were going to have some time together for the first time in what seemed like years. He was determined to make it special.

Upon entering the common room, Ron was glad to see the Hermione was still deep in conversation with Ginny. When she saw him walking towards them, she gave a noise of surprise, and he smiled. He'd been so quick that she hadn't even noticed he'd left until his return, and for that he was grateful.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere, just got up to stretch my legs."

Hermione and Ginny gave him identical looks of mistrust, but even under their combined pressure he wasn't about to give up his secret. He smiled knowingly to himself and asked where Harry was.

"He's up at the owlery sending a letter to Remus," came Ginny's reply.

It was only the four of them left in Gryffindor Tower this Christmas. With Voldemort getting stronger every day, people wanted to spend as much time with their loved ones while they had the chance. Mrs Weasley was distraught over them staying at Hogwarts, but as her and Mr Weasley had important work to do for the order, she knew it was the safest place for them be.

Including the four Gryffindor's, there were only ten students left at the castle, and for Ron this was perfect.

Harry soon returned, and they relaxed by the fire chatting and playing wizards chess. Soon it was time for dinner, and Harry and Ginny left the common room, but Ron hung back, asking Hermione to do the same, under the guise of wanting a quick word with her.

When they were alone, Ron broke out into a broad smile, no longer being able to keep a straight face.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you up to?" said a bemused sounding Hermione.

"I've got a surprise!" he replied, almost bouncing with joy.

Hermione smiled, but when he didn't continue after a couple of seconds, she said "What?"

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a green and red blindfold. Seeing the startled look on Hermione's face, he pleaded "Please, love? It's Christmas eve and I wanted to give you a Christmas present, and celebrate the fact that it's our first night of alone time together."

Deflating at the puppy eyes he was giving her, Hermione agreed to be led out of the portrait hole, blindfolded, and led through the castle to Ron's surprise.

Knowing full well how smart his Hermione was, Ron took the long way. It was a good thing the castle was deserted, as this would have looked very strange indeed.

They finally reached the part of the castle Ron needed, and he was extremely careful how he walked past it, to not give anything away when he'd worked so hard to keep it a surprise.

Hermione heard him open a door, he led her through it, and shut it behind them. She had absolutely no idea where they were, and the suspense was killing her. "Ron, we'd better be here, because I've been walking around blind for about fifteen minutes now." she said playfully.

"We're here," Ron assured her. He kissed her lips long and lovingly, then gently removed the blindfold.

Hermione blinked as she took in her surroundings.

They were in a beautiful room, softly lit with divine smelling candles. In the middle was a table set for two and laid out with the most delicious looking food, water, juice and butterbeer. The table cloth was scattered with rose petals. There was the sound of soft violins playing, but Hermione couldn't see where it was coming from and guessed that Ron had charmed something to sound like it, perhaps the candles as they burned. The wall opposite to the door had a long window near the top, which showed the clear night sky and it's millions of stars.

"Ron, it's so beautiful!"

Hermione knew they were it the room of requirement, but she never thought it could look so different than it did when it was used for the DA meetings in their fifth year.

He smiled his gorgeous lop-sided smile and said "I hoped you'd like it." He led her over to one of the chairs at the table and pulled it out for her.

Hermione sat down and he walked around the other side of the table. As Ron took his seat opposite her, he saw a slight frown come over her face. "Ron, you didn't get the house elves to cook a different dinner especially for us, did you?"

Just then Dobby came out of the shadows. "No, miss," he squeaked. "Master Wheezy did Dobby a great favour, so in return Dobby is only too happy to cook for Wheezy and his girlfriend."

Ron's ears went pink, and he mumbled "It was nothing..."

Dobby, wearing three of Hermione's knitted hats, was opening the butterbeers for them. "The other house elves is saying Dobby is being a no good cleaner for Gryffindor Tower, but Wheezy is coming to Dobby's defence and is saying that it has never been cleaner, and now the others is respecting Dobby, and Dobby is most grateful." the house elf looked at Ron with wide, shining eyes, and Ron smiled.

Dobby put some of the delicious smelling food on their plates. "There is few people at Hogwarts now, so we is most trying to busy ourselves." then he squeaked his goodbye's and bowed out of the room.

Hermione looked at Ron, smiling. "that was very nice, sticking up for Dobby."

Ron stretched his arm across the table, and took Hermione's hand that was resting there. "I love you with all of my heart and soul. I wish I could give you everything you desire, but I will always give you what I can."

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione looked into his lovely eyes. "All I want is you, nothing else matters to me." She looked up at the window full of stars. "But I do love this. Thank you."

They took a mouthful out of their butterbeers, then talked and ate for hours, in the beautiful room, until they were too tired to walk back to Gryffindor Tower. Full of great food, happiness, and love, they climbed into the big, comfortable bed in the corner that none had noticed was there before. The candles were extinguished and the violins had stopped playing. Ron and Hermione fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. In Which the Exams Approach

**In Which the Exams Approach.**

The Christmas holidays were over far too quickly as far as everyone was concerned, and soon Gryffindor Tower and the rest of Hogwarts was full of students again. Only Harry and Ginny knew where Ron and Hermione had spent Christmas eve. They noticed they weren't in their beds on Christmas morning, and upon their return around lunch time, they promptly grilled them on their whereabouts until they cracked under the pressure.

Nothing happened, and they only used that bed to sleep, but even so, they seemed so much closer now. Hermione was much more willing to be affectionate in public, and now let Ron hold her hand as they walked around the school.

The owl with the Sweetheart Quills from Fred and George finally came on the second day of term. The note attached read:

_Hermione,  
Sorry about how late these are, they've been selling great. Just follow the spell instructions to activate the charm, and if Ron writes you any rude notes just perform the reverse charm to make what he wrote visible to everyone, then you've got evidence against the dirty sod. Don't be afraid to tell him who's boss. He's very ticklish on the sides if you want to torture him into letting you know something.  
Have fun!  
Fred and George.  
_  
Ron was reading the letter over Hermione's shoulder at breakfast. Hermione knew she was a much faster reader than him, and as soon as she finished she spun round in her seat and gave him a good tickle on the side to test Ron's mischievous brother's tip. Sure enough Ron squealed like a girl and leapt out of reach.

That night they performed the simple activation charm on the quills, then tested them. Once Hermione was convinced only she and Ron could see what they wrote, she went up to her room and performed the charm on the Chinese dragon's blood parchment. She then brought the pieces of parchment down to the common room, and proceeded to test them as well. Once fully satisfied that everything was working perfectly, she gave one of the quills and one of the pieces of charmed parchment to Ron.

Buying the Sweetheart Quills from Fred and George turned out to be one of the best investments Hermione had ever made. Four times in the past eight weeks, Snape had snatched the parchment pieces from Ron and Hermione, convinced of what they were doing, but all four time he had found no proof, and been forced to give their 'spare' parchment back.

Passion grew between the couple, and so did a longer for each other, but still they both wanted to wait. It wouldn't be right, they knew, as they both had very high morals and ideals.

End of term exams were only a couple of months away, and Hermione had officially entered high-stress mode. She'd begun to snap at people when they interrupted her late night studying. Ron and Harry knew from experience that it was only a matter of time before she snapped during all study times, and that shortly, all spare time would be made study time.

Ron and Hermione were still writing to each other during class. With one month to go until the start of exams, letters from Ron still looked like this:

_Hello Gorgeous,  
I must say, you're looking mighty fine over there.  
Just wanted to say I LOVE YOU.  
xoxox Ron._

But Hermione's letters were now different, and instead of the usual flirting, being sweet, and the gentle nudge to listen in class, this was more likely what Ron was to expect back:

_Ron,  
Did you even listen to Professor Flitwick?  
He just said the British witch Angelica Dearfast invented switching spells! That could be important!  
Please pay attention. Oh no! What did he just say about where she was born? It could be on the exams!_

Ron knew she was only going to get worse. He needed a plan to get her to relax, for one night at least. All this stress wasn't good for her, and he was worried about her.

Ginny was taking aim with her wand, ready to shoot little paper balls at Harry from across the common room. Harry had shown her how to do it with a straw and your mouth, like muggles, but she found using a wand much easier, and a little less gross.

Oblivious to this, Ron walked across the room to talk to Harry, where he was crouching behind an armchair, and got hit in the head by at least two dozen paper balls Ginny had sent that way.

Crouching next to a ready for attack Harry, he said "What are you two doing?"

"Taking a study break with a paper war," came Harry's reply, as he returned fire.

Ron grinned. "Your so lucky, sometimes I wish Hermione was a bit more fun-loving."

"You know what she's like, mate. You'll be fine, just give her a bit of time, as soon the exams are over, you two will be back to your mushy selves. Duck!" They both quickly pulled their heads back behind the armchair as a wave of paper balls soared over head. A couple hit their sides where the armchair didn't quite shelter the both of them. They ran to behind the wider couch and dived behind it during the break in fire, Harry shooting paper balls as he went.

"I just miss her company, you know," said a sad looking Ron. "I now realise how hard it was for her when I had all those detentions. I just want to do something with her, just us two, to help her relax a little bit." he paused as more paper balls flew at them, and Harry sent some more back at his sister. They heard her giggle across the room as she leapt out of the way. "The problem is how do I get her to agree without her biting my head off?"

A half exasperated, half amused look came across Harry's face as he said "Ron, you ignorant git! If you don't know that the best way to approach Hermione with something delicate is to write her a letter, there's no hope for you!"

Just then Ginny, tired of only being half concentrated on, decided it was time for a full out assault. Paper balls pelting them, she ran the length of the common room, and crash tackled her unsuspecting boyfriend to the ground, where they half-wrestled, half-tickled each other, laughing the whole time.

Ron left them to it. He had another letter to write.


	11. In Which Something Terrible Happens

**In Which Something Terrible Happens.**

_Dear Hermione,  
I love you. Please meet me at the Oak tree by the lake. I really want to spend some time with you, and help you relax a little bit. Please, meet me at 7 o'clock tonight. Please.  
I love you,  
Love, your Ron._

As Hermione sat against the Oak tree, fifteen minutes early, she had the familiar feeling that she shouldn't be here. 'No!' she thought, 'I'm not going to let studying ruin my relationship with Ron.' From his letter she received at breakfast this morning, she knew it was important to him. She'd been meaning to take a break anyway. Thee was still two weeks before the start of the exams, she'd already revised everything and had started doing it again, but still the unsettling feeling remained.

At five minutes to seven, Ron came walking towards her. He sat next to her, took her hand in his, and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes. "Thanks for coming. I wasn't sure you would with all the study we have to do." He said 'we' instead of 'you', which is what he really meant. He wasn't sure how she would react. Lately, it had just felt a bit off between them, and he missed how it used to be.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, I know I've been a bit crazy. You know how I worry. I'm trying to be better. Being out here, in the fresh air helps. It clears my head."

Ron smiled. So being outside did work, as he hoped it would. "Nah, I'd say being crazy is one of the reasons I love you. Spices things up a bit."

Hermione giggled, and suddenly Ron felt everything fall back into place. He was happy, because she was. He slipped his fingers out of hers, and put his arms around her. He wanted to protect her, and keep her happy, but as long as he could hold her, he felt at peace.

"I love you," Hermione said, as she placed a soft kiss on his neck. "No matter what I say or do, don't ever forget how much I love you."

Ron kissed her on the lips, gently at first, than more urgently. Stroking her hair, he began to work his way down to her neck. Their breathing grew faster, but they didn't stop as they usually did.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, and thought they both knew of his eagerness, Hermione saw the look of concern for her upon his face.

Just then they were interrupted by Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig. She soared down to them, and when Hermione quickly took the letter he was carrying from her beak, she promptly took flight towards the castle again.

Hermione put the letter on the ground beside them, and with another sensual kiss, and another surge of love from the depths of her soul, she knew. "I will love you forever. I'm sure, if you want to."

Ron smiled. "How could I not? After all, I feel the same way about you."

Completely in love and happy, they spent an amazing hour of passion together. They were each others first, of course, and their first time was gentle, and full of love.

They held each other for a long time afterwards. They simply lay there looking at the stars in silence, neither wanting to break the moment. Eventually Hermione turned her head and looked into Ron's eyes. He smiled and told her he loved her. Hermione said the same back.

As she turned her head away, she caught a glimpse of the letter, laying forgotten on the grass. She sat up and opened it, reading Harry's unmistakable handwriting.

_Ron, Hermione,  
He's got Ginny! I'm going after her, go tell Dumbledore or McGonnagal as fast as you can, Ginny doesn't have time to wait for me to do it. Hurry!_

Feeling sick, Ron and Hermione bolted towards the castle as fast as their legs would carry them.


	12. In Which the Story Ends

**In Which the Story Ends.**

The exams were over. They had just one week left at Hogwarts, then it would be back on the train, and home for the summer. Hermione lay crying on her bed once more. She had done nothing else except take her exams. For the first time in her life, she hadn't even wanted to take them. She lay crying in her bed each morning until Professor McGonagall inevitably came to get her, insisting that she'd thank her later.

Harry would never talk to either her or Ron again. He found out what happened that night. Face stained with tears, he demanded to know exactly why they were so late the second they'd returned to Hogwarts, sent back by a portkey from Dumbledore. Back from that awful gravesite that would haunt her dreams forever.

"Why," he'd demanded "Did it take TWO HOURS after I sent Hedwig, for Dumbledore to show up?"

Ron and Hermione were both in complete shock. Ginny…

"TWO MINUTES!" Harry shouted. "He got there just in time to save me, but two minutes earlier and Dumbledore could have saved Ginny, too!"

At this, the reality fully hit Hermione. She had started to cry uncontrollably, and since then she felt she hadn't stopped. She even spent the exams quietly sobbing as she tried to concentrate on the questions. She didn't care, none of it mattered anymore. Ginny was dead, and it was her fault. Why hadn't she just read the note first? This question that would always haunt her, no matter if she was asleep, or awake.

Ron was a complete wreck. He'd let his only sister down, and now she was… He couldn't even bring himself to think it. He was numb. Just numb. He had cried, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it, but he couldn't anymore, didn't have the strength.

It was his fault, and Harry knew it. On that awful night, he kept demanding to know just why it had taken so long. He saw the guilty looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, and he knew. Ron knew he knew, but he wasn't satisfied. Harry kept on about it until Ron told him exactly why they were late. Exactly why his baby sister… 'Guess he just wanted to hear it for himself,' Ron thought. 'Suppose I would, too.'

He rolled onto his stomach, in his bed. It was midday, but he didn't want to get up. At least the exams were over and McGonagall could stop hassling him to take them every morning. That thought did nothing to cheer him up.

Ron couldn't even face Hermione. He wanted to comfort her, but at the same time, couldn't stand to look at her. Couldn't stand the guilt that ate away at his soul. He knew she felt the same way. The few times they had come face to face in the Gryffindor common room, or in the Great Hall, they'd each turned and walked away, both racked with that horrible guilt.

It was because of their love, and inability to control their urges, that Ginny had… no point in ignoring it. Ginny had been tortured and killed by Voldemort, while Wormtail watched. While Harry had been forced to watch. "Oh, Gin.." he said softly as the tears started flowing silently down his freckled cheeks once more.

The Weasley's wanted to wait until after the exams to hold the funeral, so that everyone could attend to say their last goodbyes to their only daughter. That time had come. The school year had ended, and the previous day the trio had caught the train back to London. Instead of being picked up by various people, they had all gone straight from the platforms and back to the Burrow, in a car borrowed from the Ministry of Magic.

It was a long journey, and no one talked to each other the whole time.

Ron could hear Hermione sobbing violently as he past Ginny's old bedroom door on his way downstairs, where the ceremony would be held. He paused outside the door, but, shaking his head, continued down the stairs.

All the members of the Order were already down stairs, as well as Harry, and some of Ginny's school friends. Ron's Mum was in the kitchen, crying, while Tonks, her hair long and black, was comforting her. All the other Weasley children were there, being comforted by various people. Harry sat on one end of a long couch, while Ron's Dad sat on the other, neither talking, or looking like they wanted to be talked to.

When Hermione had descended the stairs, red eyed, and dressed in black like everyone else. the ceremony began. It was short, but full of emotion, and by the end of the Eulogy, delivered by Dumbledore, there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

One by one, they stood and walked over to the open casket, to bid farewell to the girl they had each loved dearly. Harry was the last to stand, and when he took hold of Ginny's hand for the final time, he looked as if he wanted to get in and be buried with her.

Ron walked up to him. Ginny looked so peaceful, like she was only sleeping. He tore his eyes away from her angelic face, to see Harry walking away. Guilt ripped through him once more.

That night Hermione was decided. This couldn't go on. She wanted, no, needed to talk to Ron. She couldn't sleep, and at three thirty, decided enough was enough.

She got out of bed, put on her blue dressing gown, and tiptoed down the stairs and into the lounge room where Ron was lying on the couch. Harry was in his room. At first she thought he was asleep, but as she crept closer, she realised that his eyes were open. Hermione wanted to turn, and go back upstairs, but he'd already seen her.

"Hermione? What are you doing up?" Ron asked as he sat up, his eyes darting everywhere but her.

With the familiar guilt settling in her stomach, she took the last few steps to the couch, and sat gingerly next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both knowing what needed to be done, but neither knowing where to start, or what to say.

Eventually Hermione spoke. "I came down to talk to you, Ron. I just… I'm sorry!" Her eyes welled up with tears, and her shoulders shook as she tried to take a few calming breaths.

Ron gave her a quick hug, then took hold of her hand, his eyes cast downwards. "We both know that we can't do this anymore." Hermione nodded. "It's not the same anymore. Every time we see each other, we'll just be reminded of…" his voice broke slightly. He left the sentence hanging, both thinking of their own grief, and each others. But especially Harry's, their once best friend.

"I understand completely," Hermione agreed between sobs, slightly relieved that Ron felt the same as her. "I'm so sorry, I wish it could be different."

"Just know that, even though we can't be together, I will always love you," Ron looked into her eyes for the first time in what seemed like an age. "I want you to be happy. We can never be happy together now. Please just live your life."

Hermione smiled briefly, though she felt more like crying again. "I know. I love you, and I only want you to be happy." With that, she silently stood, and left Ron, his eyes welling up, staring after her.

The next day, Hermione hugged each of the Weasley's goodbye, including Ron. Perhaps she held on a little longer than completely necessary, but as it was likely to be their last, neither seemed to mind. Just as she went to pull away, Ron whispered in her ear "I'm sorry. I love you, I always have and I always will. Live your life, please." Hermione nodded, reluctant to trust her voice. She went over to Mr Weasley, who was waiting to walk her to the road where her parents were meeting her. Harry stayed up in Ron's room, packing, as Hermione left the burrow for the last time.


End file.
